1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a travois for hauling supplies and the like, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a rolling travois adapted for attachment to a backpack frame worn by an individual with the rolling travois pulled therebehind.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore there have been different types of game carriers and carts pulled behind an individual using a belt or harness attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,588 to Jones and U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,834 to Tidwell et al. describes hand operated game carriers. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,953 to Giovannoni and U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,040 to Fails, a harness and backpack are used for pulling game carriers therebehind. While these carriers use a frame for carrying game with the frame mounted on a single wheel or dual wheels, the structure of the carriers is dissimilar when compared to the rolling travois of the present invention.
Various types of carts, such as a golf cart and a luggage cart, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,043 to Johnson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,723 to Lemmon, wherein a cart is pulled behind an individual wearing a belt attached to the cart. Further, a single wheeled cart for carrying a tree trimming apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,957 to Lagant.
None of these carts are similar in structure to the subject rolling travois or provide the advantages as described herein.